the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
1991
The following events occurred in the year 1991: Events Unknown Date *Harry Potter finishes at his Muggle Primary School, at the age of ten. *Charles Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks graduate from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *A Wizardry Budget is leaked and makes Daily Prophet headlines. *This year recorded the most students sorted in the Slytherin house ever, breaking the earlier record held by Gryffindor. June *23 June: **For Dudley Dursley's eleventh birthday, his parents, cousin Harry Potter, and friend Piers Polkiss go to the zoo. Harry speaks Parseltongue for the first time to a boa constrictor. July *24 July: **Harry Potter receives his first Hogwarts letter. Vernon and Petunia Dursley burn it. Harry's bedroom is moved from the Cupboard under the stairs to Dudley's second bedroom. *31 July: **Quirinus Quirrell breaks into , but fails to steal the Philosopher's Stone. Harry, on his eleventh birthday, goes to Diagon Alley for the first time with Rubeus Hagrid. August *31 August: **Draco Malfoy and Falin Snape are get into a physical fight on . **Falin Snape is a , taking six minutes for the to decide between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, ultimately deciding on Slytherin. September *1 September: **Harry Potter and his classmates – including Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Falin Snape and many others – begin at Hogwarts. *12 September: **Harry Potter becomes the youngest Seeker in a century for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. *17 September: **Draco Malfoy discovers that Falin Snape is Severus Snape's son. *28 September: **Draco Malfoy is kicked off of the Slytherin Quidditch team for "unsportsmanlike behaviour". **Draco Malfoy discovers that Severus Snape knew his aunt Bellatrix when they were children. *29 September: **The Slytherins stay up late playing Truth or Dare in the common room. **Georgie Perem poisons Draco Malfoy for a prank, and is expelled from Hogwarts. October *6 October: **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley visit Draco Malfoy in the hospital wing. *7 October: **Falin Snape heals Draco Malfoy's internal injuries. **Falin Snape rescues Tempest Lovegood from being raped by Jordan Stecks, Angus Molohov, and Iothi Zhiazray. *17 October: **Falin Snape uses Legilimency to break into Draco Malfoy's thoughts and witness his horrific past. *31 October: **During the Halloween feast at Hogwarts, a mountain troll is let loose by Professor Quirrell, who looks for the Philosopher's Stone. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley save Hermione Granger from the troll, and the three become friends. November *Harry plays his first Quidditch match. December *25 December: **Harry receives his late father's Invisibility Cloak from Albus Dumbledore as a Christmas present. He also finds the Mirror of Erised and sees his family for the first time. Individuals that started at Hogwarts Gryffindor *Bem *Lavender Brown *Fay Dunbar *Seamus Finnigan *Hermione Granger *Kellah *Neville Longbottom *Parvati Patil *Harry Potter *Dean Thomas *Ron Weasley Hufflepuff *Hannah Abbott *Susan Bones *Justin Finch-Fletchley *Wayne Hopkins *Amie Jordan *Megan Jones *Leanne *Ernie Macmillan *Oliver Rivers *Zacharias Smith Ravenclaw *Terry Boot *Mandy Brocklehurst *Michael Corner *Stephen Cornfoot *Kevin Entwhistle *Anthony Goldstein *Gneiss Gypsum *Lee Jordan *Tempest Wesia *Luna Lovegood *Sue Li *Morag MacDougal *Padma Patil *Lisa Turpin Slytherin *Millicent Bulstrode *Vincent Crabbe *Tracey Davis *Andrew Dramus *Gregory Goyle *Daphne Greengrass *Maribel Litley *Meeoni Llione *Draco Malfoy *Angus Molohov *Theodore Nott *Pansy Parkinson *Georgie Perem *Comonin Pergei *Fegas Praygun *Falin Snape *Jordan Stecks *Salome Sulnyer *Oliver Terrn *Blaise Zabini Individuals who graduated from Hogwarts *Charles Weasley *Nymphadora Tonks *Koteis Maburdan Births *Liberty Yaxley Deaths *Arcturus Black III *Magenta Comstock *Perpetua Fancourt *Tilly Toke Category:Years Category:1991